Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a technical filed of display, more particularly, to a touch panel based on triboelectrification, a display device and a controlling method therefor.
Description of the Related Art
A touch panel is used as a particular periphery device for a computer, and capable of providing a human-computer interaction interface between an electronic system and a user. It has been widely used in the technical field of display, for example, in a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a game console, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP) or the like.
However, in use of the touch panel, the user often needs a power supply for it. Therefore, it is impossible to use the touch panel without the power supply.